1. Field
This invention relates to a sample processing apparatus with a laser triangulation system for pipette tip position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sample processing apparatus are used to automatically manipulate sample holders and precise amounts of fluid. These devices enable testing and analysis of samples in many fields, such as genomics, drug discovery, proteomics, and diagnostics.